Mike's Coffee Shop
by LiveWireWulfie
Summary: Draco turns around. You'll see. I don't mind flamers. Then again, I don't mind praise either...


She walked down Diagon Alley with one place in mind - the coffee shop. There was something about the javas there that could change someone. Not a magical something, but a natural something. And the atmosphere was nothing in comparison to the coffee shops in Muggle London. She was a twenty year old who had graduated from Hogwarts three years ago. She was a Slytherin gone Ravenclaw gone Slytherin again. She was a dreamer. She allowed her mind to stray and almost never arrived on time. She was a writer. At least, that's whet she called herself. In truth, she hadn't gotten anything published. Yet. In her opinion, the wizarding world was too preoccupied with their magic business to read a poet's work. However, she knew her works would be sensational in the Muggle world.  
  
Her mind was taken away from the coffee shop when she spotted an old, run down shop that looked as if it had been abandoned decades ago. But the sign said open, so she decided to look inside. Indeed, if was open. Easily twenty-five witches and wizards were sitting at tables, laughing, talking, eating. Simply enjoying themselves. She had never enjoyed herself with someone around. Her only friends were her paper, ink, quill, and mind. With the exception of her mind, her friends sat in a denim backpack she carried everywhere. She didn't really have a place to call home. Her parents died with the fall of Lord Voldemort. She was left with 7.5 million Galleons, eight of which sat in her pocket.  
  
"Excuse you, you're standing in the way," came a voice from behind her. She turned to face the voice.  
  
In front her stood a tall, white blonde boy with pure gray eyes.  
  
"Well well, looks like we have a Slytherin here. Tell me, what's your name?"  
  
"Draco. Draco Malfoy," he said, shocked by her 'greeting.'  
  
"I'm Amy Grant. I graduated three years ago. You're a sixth or seventh year, right?"  
  
"Seventh."  
  
"I thought I recognized you."  
  
"You're creeping me out AND you're blocking the doorway."  
  
"Follow me, I know a little place you'll love."  
  
"First of all, how do you 'know?' Second, I'm meeting someone here at twelve."  
  
"Well then, Draco. First of all, it'll give you a chance to see why people like me view the world the way they do. Second, you have an hour," she replied, taking Draco by the hand. Draco followed, as if moved by her touch.  
  
They walked down Diagon Alley, hand in hand. They arrived at a normal looking wooden door. It had black letters that read: "MIKE'S COFFEE SHOP" "OPEN 24/7"  
  
"Is this the place? It looks like -" Draco started, but Amy pulled him into the coffee shop. The smell of coffee filled the shop. There were three leather arm chair big enough for two people, several tables and chairs, and a bar placed so those who sat there could look out the window.  
  
"Welcome to Mike's. You'll love this place," Amy smiled.  
  
"Slytherins don't know love."  
  
"This one does," Amy said to Draco. "Two javas, with whipped cream," Amy told the cashier.  
  
"Two Galleons." Amy pulled the money out of her pocket. Draco stared at her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked.  
  
"I want you to see that there IS a world beyond what you know. That one day your parents won't be there for you anymore. You graduate in nine months, Draco. What are you going to do with your life?"  
  
"I still have my parents."  
  
"And if you loose them like I did?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said sincerely, startling himself.  
  
"I lost them when I was four. I've been on my own since I was nine. You're sheltered," Amy said as she picked up their javas. "Here, take this," Amy gave Draco his java. They sat down in a leather armchair.  
  
"What do you mean, I'm sheltered?"  
  
"You don't know what it's like to live on your own. To hold your future in your hands. Well, how's your java?"  
  
"How did you know I would like this?" Draco asked, feeling warm inside, a feeling he had never felt before.  
  
"It's what changed me. I used to be the stereotypical Slytherin. Cold. Hard. Now I'm a writer who knows there's more than she's been handed. An optimist."  
  
"And this all started through COFFEE!?!"  
  
"The warm feeling I got from my first sip."  
  
Draco realized he was sitting on Amy's lap and Amy had her free arm around his waist.  
  
"Amy, why do you want to change me?"  
  
"I don't want to change you. I want you to see that you can be changed."  
  
Draco kissed her. Not a harmless kiss, but a long, passionate French kiss, startling himself once more. Amy's watch beeped.  
  
"Don't you have to meet someone at the diner?"  
  
"They can wait," Draco replied.  
  
So they continued to sit in the big leather arm chair. Unaware of what was going on outside of the coffee shop. Drinking their coffees. Enjoying themselves. 


End file.
